vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Vakama
|-|Toa Metru= |-|Toa Hordika= |-|Turaga= |-|Matoran= Summary Toa Vakama is the leader of the Toa Metru (briefly the Toa Hordika), and a former Mask Maker. After he fulfilled his destiny, he became the Turaga of Fire. In the past, Vakama was plagued by self-doubt and was terrified of the possibility of failing. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B, 6-C with Nova Blast, 5-B with the Disk of Time / Vahi Name: Toa / Turaga Vakama Origin: Bionicle Age: At least 1, 001 years old Gender: Male Classification: Toa Metru / Hordika of Fire / Turaga of Fire Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire and Heat Manipulation and Absorption, Fusionism (Can fuse with other Toa of different elements), Limited Telepathy (Can form mental links with other beings and share the things they see), Sealing (By combining his element with the different elements of five other Toa at once, Vakama can encase an opponent in a cage of Protodermis), Precognition (Has uncontrollable and irregular visions of future events), Invisibility with Huna, Translation with Rau, Illusion Creation and Shapeshifting with Mahiki, Mind Manipulation with Komau, Telekinesis with Matatu, Matter Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Teleportation, and Healing with Kanoka Disks, Time Manipulation, Time Stop, Age Manipulation, Resistance to Time Manipulation with Vahi, Longevity, Regeneration (High-Low; Toa can regenerate the biological portions of their body and reattach lost limbs) Attack Potency: City level+ (Comparable to other Toa, such as Pohatu Nuva, who reduced Odina Fortress to dust, even if somewhat weaker), Island level with Nova Blast (Far superior to his normal attacks and capable of leveling Metru Nui), Planet level with the Disk of Time / Vahi (Possesses Vahi, the Legendary Mask of Time, which he made himself, and is capable of destroying the planet-sized Matoran Universe by causing the past, present, and future to happen all at once). Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to other Toa, who can fight with Avohkah, lightning-based Rahi that possess the properties of lightning and were mistaken for lightning bolts, as well as Bohrok-kal, Rahkshi, and Makuta who can manipulate electricity), possibly Relativistic (The Toa Inika could react to and dodge Umbra in his light form). Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (The average Toa is able to lift over 1 ton), likely at least Class 100 (Onua Nuva lifted a boulder, as have other Toa and beings on their level) Striking Strength: City Class+ Durability: City level+ Stamina: Extremely high. The Toa Mangai were capable of fighting against the Kanohi Dragon for an entire month. Range: Extended melee range, Kilometers with abilities (His range should be comparable to Pohatu's, who destroyed the massive Odina Fortress with a single timed Stone Blast), Tens of Kilometers with Nova Blast Standard Equipment: As a Toa Metru, Vakama used a Kanoka Disk Launcher. As a Toa Hordika, Vakama used a Rhotuka Launcher, Fire Claws, and a Combat Staff. *'Kanohi:' Like all Toa, Vakama possesses a Kanohi. While he has a primary one, Huna, he possesses the Kanohi of all the Toa Metru and is able to rapidly switch between them at will. As an expert Mask Maker, he was also able to craft Vahi, the Legendary Mask of Time. **'Huna:' The Great Mask of Concealment, which allows Vakama to become invisible, though he still leaves a shadow. **'Rau:' The Great Mask of Translation. It allows Vakama to understand and speak virtually any written or spoken language, as well as the meaning behind carvings. **'Mahiki:' The Great Mask of Illusion. Through its power, Vakama can create a variety of illusions. He can shapeshift to change his appearance, and mimic voices as well. **'Komau:' The Great Mask of Mind Control. Using Komau, Vakama can see into the minds of others, control them, and attack their minds with mental blasts. However, the mask cannot be used to direct someone against their morals. **'Ruru:' The Great Mask of Night Vision, which releases a beam of light that illuminates Vakama's surroundings and grants him limited X-ray vision. It can be used as a weapon, too, as the bright light can blind opponents. **'Matatu:' The Great Mask of Telekinesis, which allows Vakama to manipulate other objects within his field of vision through his psychic powers. **'Vahi:' The Legendary Mask of Time, which Vakama forged. With its power, Vakama can manipulate time; he can accelerate and slow it, though even he has trouble controlling its immense power. If Vahi were to be destroyed or went out of control, it would destroy the entire Matoran Universe, making the past, present, and future happen all at once and destroying time. *'Kanoka Disks:' A series of disk-shaped projectiles used and fired by Vakama through the use of a Kanoka Disk Launcher. Different disks have different powers. The disks can have the following effects: **'Antidote:' The disk cures the effects of any poisons afflicting the target. **'Disk of Time:' A special Kanoka disk used to forge Vahi, the Legendary Mask of Time, created from all the Great Disks. The Disk of Time slows or accelerates time in a given area when fired. Given that it had the same power as Vahi, destroying it would've had the same effects. **'Enlarging:' The disk causes the target to grow. **'Freezing:' The disk covers the target in a thick layer of ice. **'Reconstitution:' The disk scrambles the molecular structure of the target, shapeshifting them into another form. **'Regeneration:' The disk repairs the target, usually structures or equipment. **'Shrinking:' The disk causes the target to shrink. **'Teleportation:' The disk moves the target to another location. **'Weakening:' The disk lowers the strength of the target, be they living or unliving. *'Rhotuka Launcher:' Vakama Hordika can use his Rhotuka Launcher to channel his control over fire. Intelligence: Vakama is a wise and skilled warrior and leader, and an excellent Mask Maker. Weaknesses: Vakama is weakened without his Kanohi. As a Toa Hordika, Vakama can only utilize his elemental power through his Rhotuka, loses access to his Kanohi, and becomes short-tempered and impulsive. Using a Nova Blast drains his powers and leaves him incapable of using his elemental powers for a few days. Vahi is extremely difficult to control, and if Vakama loses control of it or it is destroyed, it will destroy the universe, almost certainly killing him in the process. Note: The statistics on this profile refer to Vakama's power as a Toa, not a Turaga. Notable Attacks / Techniques: Toa of Fire: Vakama is a Toa of Fire, giving him the ability to control not only fire, but heat, as well. He can fire blasts or focused beams of fire and heat, absorb both, and detect sources of heat. He can create barriers and prisons from fire. He can even use it underwater through intense concentration. As a Toa Hordika, Vakama can only focus his control of Fire into Rhotuka. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bionicle Category:Lego Category:Age Users Category:Book Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Good Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Healers Category:Heat Users Category:Heroes Category:Ice Users Category:Illusionists Category:Invisibility Users Category:Leaders Category:Male Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Mind Users Category:Movie Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Staff Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Users Category:Toa Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5